ROK Rebels Of Konoha
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno is princess of Konoha, but when a kidnapping scheme goes wrong, she ends up in the hands of the R.O.K! How does she cope with being hostage of the rebels?
1. Chapter 1

Sum-Sakura Haruno is princess of Konoha, but when a kidnapping scheme goes wrong, she ends up in the hands of the R.O.K! The Rebels of Konoha. How does she cope with being hostage of the rebels, with her princess snootiness? Can see finally see the truth behind the castle walls and into the real world outside her palace?

**a/n: Yeah, another story...sorry i really can't help myself when i have an idea...so bare with me and all...hehe. So enjoy this new story!!**

* * *

R.O.K: REBELS OF KONOHA

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Pass it here!" yelled the blond little girl. Her blue eyes sparkled when she caught the small ball they were playing around with. 

"Alright, here you go!" yelled the blond boy.

His smile was huge and graced his petite face. The kids ran around each other, trying to catch the small ball, laughing wildly as they enjoyed themselves around the other kids.

The group of smiling and giggly kids were oblivious to the pair of emerald eyes staring at them. Secretly envying their joy she didn't experience. The pink haired girl stared at the village just beyond the stone castle walls. The kids small, but their laughter and features were clear under the blazing sun.

"_Why_?" she thought, "_Why are they happier than me_?"

"Ms. Sakura?"

The pink haired girl turned towards the balcony doors. Her green eyes were on the brink of tears as she stared at their family advisor.

"Sir Orochimaru." Sakura curtseyed for him, her red dress flowing by her ankles, long sleeved, almost unnecessary for the summer heat. But like her mother always told her.

'_A princess should dress like one, no matter what.' _

Sakura's mother had always told her tips on being the best Princess. Sakura didn't understand it, how children her age could possibly be happy when she…wasn't. She looked up to the tall man that stood before her.

"Why?" she asked him, her hands balled up into fists, clutching her dress tightly, "I have money, I have more toys, I have a big room, protection, servants, quality food, horses, clothes, jewelry, and am a princess! Why are they happier?"

The black haired man shook his head, "My dear little princess." he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder as she stared back at the kids. "They're not happier. They live on the streets, have no money, and have nothing compared to you. You have everything."

Sakura nodded, "_Your wrong…I may have everything…but they will always have something I won't…friends._"she thought sadly.

The sky darkened and the kids on the road scattered to their homes. Orochimaru lead Sakura inside, before the rain fell.

* * *

Sakura stifled the yawn for the fifth time that very day. She had sat through two hours worth of male courtship. Males from all around trying to convince Sakura to chose them to marry. 

Sakura found them all non worthy, she always picked something out that was wrong. Sand, too scary looking. Mist, too prettier than her. Tea, too boring. Cloud, why bother? Grass, too…weird.

She hated when her father made her do this at least every month. Telling her over and over that he would soon one day be gone and she needed to be married to run the kingdom well.

She always read stories and fairy tales on this kind of thing. A girl needing a suitor and than one day 'he' would come along and swoop her off her feet. Sakura has waited the day she turned 16 for that day to come. So far it hasn't and she got tired of waiting.

Her father believed that she would need a right hand person, a man. She mentally scoffed at that. She didn't need a man, all she needed was her loyal subjects and herself. She could run the kingdom herself, her mother taught her the basics since birth!

My how her mother would have been proud of her if she had told her so. Her mother was the princess, like her, and married her father only after she had inherited the kingdom and was reigned Queen for a year. Alas, her mother rested peacefully in the sky.

"Please Princess Haruno, would you allow me to take you on a date?" asked the young man from another village Sakura knew little about.

Sakura stared at him, "Hm?" she asked, "Oh, terribly sorry. But I must decline." she objected politely.

The man frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that." he muttered. He bowed and was escorted out by one of the palace guardsmen.

Sakura let out a sigh, standing up, "Father, I am retiring for the day." she told him.

Her father sighed, "Sweetie, why don't you accept any man that comes to court you?" he asked. "You know I need you to be in capable hands before I die."

"His Majesty is right Ms. Sakura."

Sakura turned her head, Orochimaru stood there, hands behind his back very professional like. She frowned, her least favorite person.

She narrowed her emerald eyes at him, "_Princess _Sakura." she corrected him, trying to sound calm.

He smiled, "Right. Please accept my dearest apologies." he bowed.

Sakura only looked the other way. She had grown to feel awkward around their family advisor, she had never noticed before how snake like he looked but as she got older, she noticed it quite well.

To her, he turned more snake like every day, and she didn't trust him at all. After all, snakes can be very sneaky. She raised her head up high.

"I just haven't found that 'one' person father, now if you will excuse me." She bowed slightly and began to walk down. She nodded to Orochimaru before leaving as well.

"_He'll be the first to go_…" she thought as she passed Orochimaru.

* * *

"If you'll excuse me your Majesty. I must step out for a bit." 

The king nodded, "Yes, alright." he muttered.

Orochimaru bowed and exited the throne room. He walked up to his quarters and made sure no one was around. He shut the curtains and pulled some things.

He was the only person who actually looked over the blueprints of the Palace. He knew every secret passage way that ran underneath the Castle. He walked down the narrowed opening, it was dark and musty as he walked down the passage.

The candle served as the only light. He took a turn and went into a room that was completely hidden in the castle, the only way in and out was the secret way. He placed the candle on the table in the fairly big room. It had the same feeling as the passage way and was pretty dirty.

A laugh was sounded as Orochimaru entered the room. "How's the Princess?" he asked sarcastically.

"She's a spoiled little snob." muttered Orochimaru.

"And what do you purpose we do?"

Orochimaru smirked, "I say…we take her. Kill her, but not after we make sure 'his majesty' hands over the kingdom to me. Than upon 'safe' return, we kill them both."

"I do say Orochimaru, who are you going to get to do this task?"

"Kabuto, I have many connections…" muttered Orochimaru. He turned to look at him. "Do you have the suit I asked?"

Kabuto handed him the suit, "Poor guy, he might have been the 'one' oh well, guess we'll never know. We didn't kill his brother, it won't matter, he's too young to marry."

Orochimaru nodded, "Perfect." he muttered.

"How do we get her away from the guards?" asked the sliver haired Kabuto.

Orochimaru smiled again, "You have an important role in this too…" he muttered.

* * *

Sakura stared at the village before her. One day she would rule all of this. The land that was called Konoha. She would have to marry some prince from another land to join together their lands for the better. She would have to travel to other lands to make treaties. Would have to listen to all of the complaints of the villagers. 

Yet, Konoha was always peaceful. They have yet had a war during her father's reigning and shall continue that way during her turn. And as far as she heard of complaints, no one had any. Konoha was also in great relationship with other lands!

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as laughing caught her ears. She felt like that little girl years ago as she stared at the girls her age talking to another, laughing and obviously gossiping. She narrowed her eyes, how much she envied having a girl to talk to. About the pressures of being great, of pressures on picking a husband, etc.

Even if she did have that right to have a friend. A princess was to never reveal her feelings to anyone. A princess was to be proper, always. In the blazing sun, in the cold winter and in the pouring rain. No room for arguments or complaints.

Sighing angrily she stormed off the balcony and towards her quarters. She just would not understand the feelings she had to endure. That is, if a princess was _allowed _to have feelings.

"Good day to you Princess." greeted a maid.

Sakura ignored her completely and walked into her room. Sitting on her bed she ignored the maids waiting in her room for orders. She glared at them, making them cringe.

"You are dismissed." she ordered with much more malice than necessary.

They hesitated but bowed slightly and exited. Leaving Sakura alone in her grand room. The silence was eerie and she hated it.

Sometimes, she followed her mother's tips _too_ well.

* * *

"Your Majesty, there is a guest asking for your Daughter." whispered one of the king's many servants. 

The king raised his hand, "Who is it?" he asked.

"He says he's a Prince from the village of Sound."

The king smiled, "Why bring him in and summon my daughter." he ordered.

The servant nodded and walked away. The king leaned back on his throne in thought.

"_Maybe she'll listen to him_." he thought hopefully.

A moment later a man, with sliver hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck came in. He sported the colors of his land, sliver and purple. A cape was draped off his shoulders and ended around his ankles.

He wore black boots that reached his mid-calf and his purple shirt had a V-cut as the collar. His shirt was baggy and carefully tucked in. A sword hanging off his belt.

He bowed and pushed up his glasses. "A pleasure your majesty." he answered. "Prince Kabuto at your services."

The king stood up and walked down to him, he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Good to meet you Prince Kabuto. My daughter should be down in a while or so."

Kabuto nodded, "Alright." he smiled at him.

A another minute later, Sakura came down. Her face showing now emotion, much like her mother had told her to. She nodded at her father and curtseyed in front of Kabuto.

Kabuto held out his hand and Sakura took it, he bend down all gentlemen like and kissed her hand. Sakura furrowed her brow as he smiled at her. She took her hand from his grasp and looked at her father.

"I thought I was done for the day Father." whispered Sakura.

"Yes dear but he came here all the way from Sound, at least give him a few minutes of your time." he whispered back.

Sakura glanced over to Kabuto. "Your name?" she asked.

"Prince Kabuto." he answered.

Sakura nodded, "Go ahead…" she told him.

"May we step outside?" he asked, "You know, for a walk? It's a beautiful day."

Sakura hide the intense excitement. She had always wanted to go outside-outside. Not just on her balcony wall. She just didn't need a babysitter called a prince, who in her mind, wasn't very princely.

The king furrowed his brow, "Well, I don't know…won't it be dangerous?"

Kabuto shook his head, "No problem, I'll have some of my guards behind us and I'll protect her with my life." he bowed.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. The king thought for a while then smiled, "That'd be fine. Just make sure it's close to here."

Kabuto nodded, "Right sure."

He offered his arm out for Sakura to take but Sakura ignored it and walked ahead of him. The king shook his head slowly.

"_Give him a chance Sakura_." he thought.

* * *

The day truly was beautiful. It was later on in the day, but that had no difference. The sun was setting and had the sky mixed with pink and orange colors. The wind was slight and not too chilly, it looked so hazy but clear, as if in a dream. 

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura after a while of standing.

Kabuto smiled, "Mind if I lead? I want it to be a…surprise."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, "You may." she permitted. "_This is better than being cooped up in my room, I haven't been out here in…years_." she thought.

Kabuto lead her through the dense forest that served as the border. It was beautiful and never got tiring. Sakura eyed the Prince who hadn't even tried to impress her at all. She narrowed her eyes something was wrong, if guards were suppose to follow them, then why weren't they?

"We have been walking for what seems to be an hour. Are we not there yet?" asked an irritated Sakura.

He stopped, "Shut up! I'm sick of your attitude little Miss. Bitch." he gritted.

Sakura glared at him, "Excuse me?" she asked, "Where in the world do you think you can talk to me like-"

She was cut off when a couple of guys came into the scene. She glared at Kabuto, "What-"

Before she could actually yell she was seized. They tied her wrists and legs then muffled her mouth. The cheery on top of it was when they placed an ugly huge brown sack bag over her. The last thing Sakura saw was the smug smirk of Kabuto.

She suddenly felt herself get lifted and slung over someone's shoulder. She practically gagged when her stomach made contact with their hard shoulder.

"_Damn, how could this get any worse_?" she thought.

* * *

"Hurry up Ino!" yelled the orange haired boy. 

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled Ino, the blond haired girl.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes, "Just hurry up!" he whispered.

They both stopped in front of a tall tree, a bit taller and older than the rest. They jumped up, using the branches as leverages and getting higher. They made it to their destination point near the top.

The raven haired guy turned and glared, "About time." he muttered.

Naruto sighed, "Just be glad were here, okay?"

The raven haired guy rolled his eyes, "Hn, whatever. If this was a battle, you'd be no help coming late."

Naruto clutched his hands into a fist.

Ino stepped in before they both killed each other, "What's going on Sasuke?" she asked.

"Someone's coming into our territory." he muttered.

"Enemy or ally?" asked Naruto.

"They're finding out." whispered Sasuke.

After a moment of silence, a loud whistle sound echoed through the forest. Sasuke smirked.

"Enemy." they all whispered at the same time.

"How many?" asked Ino.

"Dunno, let's find out." muttered Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned forward and put two fingers in his mouth. He drew in a breath and blew, creating a loud whistle, first lowering then going back up. Only to the trained ear was the message really understandable.

They waited a minute or so then heard a response. "Three, huh?" whispered Naruto. "Man, I was hoping for an invasion or something…"

Ino furrowed her brow, "But…there _exiting _Konoha, why should we interfere?" she asked.

"Why are they exiting through the forest?" asked Sasuke, "They could always take the village way, can't they?"

Ino nodded. "Unless, they had some goods or something with them and don't want to be seen, either way, it's suspicious." muttered Naruto putting the pieces together.

"Do they have anything?" asked Ino.

Both Sasuke and Naruto shrugged. Naruto leaned forward and did the same as Sasuke, just a different pitch of whistle. A long whistle came back and Ino sighed.

"You have your answer." muttered Naruto all smug like.

Ino glared shut up, "So they do, it's still only one thing…"

"Doesn't matter, no outsiders mess with Konoha. They'll be here in a while. So be ready." said Sasuke as he crossed his arms.

Ino leaned forward and whistled. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at her when she finished. She smiled at them as well.

"We haven't had any action in a while, it's only fair these guys get to be ours right?"

They nodded and jumped to lower branches.

* * *

"Boss…ow…this wench keeps on…ow…kicking me!" muttered the guy that held Sakura who was currently kicking away. 

"Suck it in, are you a man or mouse?" gritted Kabuto. "Besides, let her struggle, it'll only make her tired."

The man smirked and they continued to run. And much like Kabuto said, Sakura began to kick the guy less and less.

"_Damn, its…getting so…hot and…blurry in here_…" thought Sakura. "_I don't think I'll hold out much longer…I'm going to faint…stupid corset_!"

Kabuto slowed down when he heard a loud whistle. The two guys with him looked around, the slightly darkened sky didn't help either.

"What was that?" asked the one holding Sakura.

"Probably a bird. You know Konoha has plenty of those around." answered the other one.

Kabuto glared at the trees, "_Maybe_." he thought. "Let's go." he muttered.

* * *

"There almost here." whispered Ino. 

Naruto nodded. "Get ready." whispered Sasuke.

Another whistle sounded and down jumped Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto. Three to Three.

"Your end is here." yelled Naruto. "Drop the sack and we'll let you leave."

Kabuto smiled, "I thought when those in hiding would come out."

The guys set down Sakura, who had passed out a minute before, on the ground. Sasuke whistled low to his comrades, both Ino and Naruto nodded, understanding his message. Sasuke charged forward while Naruto and Ino made doppelgangers of themselves and head off to the left or the right.

Two Ino's were taking on one of the men and two Naruto's were taking on the other one. Sasuke and another Naruto took off after Kabuto and one Ino grabbed the sack while the other's were distracted.

The plan was going good and accordingly. Ino hauled the sack and threw it over her shoulder only to be brought down but the weight.

"Whoa…it's like…it's a person in here!" she whispered. She focused her chakra and carried the sack more easily.

She focused her energy to her fingers and waved them in the air then whistled. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They did some hand signals and were gone. The guys attacked their clones but when they made contact with them, they disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kabuto looked around angrily.

"Damn it! You fools! They have the girl!" he yelled. He looked around, "_Damn it…who were they_?" he thought.

* * *

"Open it up Ino!" urged Naruto.

"When were back at the Fort." she muttered.

"It sure is big, they must have stole something from the King's Palace." whispered Naruto.

"It _feels_ like something from the palace, maybe we'll get rewards if we turn it in!" exclaimed Ino with joy, "I'll search around the village tomorrow to see if it's missing, other wise they'd think we stole it."

Sasuke eyed the sack, "_That sack looks big enough to hold a body…not something_…" He stopped abruptly, "Stop." he told them.

Ino blinked, "What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Ino.

Sasuke took the sack off her shoulder and laid it on the ground and opened it up. Naruto and Ino gasped.

"It was a kidnapping." muttered Sasuke as he looked over the girl who had her hands and ankles tied.

"What?!"

* * *

**a/n: R&R. i hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas yesterday! And a Happy New Year if i don't up date by then! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sum-Sakura Haruno is princess of Konoha, but when a kidnapping scheme goes wrong, she ends up in the hands of the R.O.K! The Rebels of Konoha. How does she cope with being hostage of the rebels, with her princess snootiness? Can see finally see the truth behind the castle walls and into the real world outside her palace?

**a/n: updated. Yay:) **

* * *

R.O.K: REBELS OF KONOHA

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"What do you mean kidnapping?" asked Ino.

"Exactly as it sounds." muttered Naruto.

Ino hit Naruto across the head. "Shut up!"

Sasuke bend down and untied her. Ino tilted her head, "So what do we do?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, "Oh my god." he muttered, "That's the Princess of Konoha!"

All three eyes went to her sleeping form. Onyx eyes glared at Naruto.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sasuke. "Why would a Princess be kidnapped? Doesn't she have guards or something?"

Ino knelt down, "Naruto's right…for once." muttered Ino. "The crown is a dead give away, and the dress, I mean honestly, who would wear such a heavy garment in this summer? And it's made from very good fabric, meaning it's just as a hassle to wear it as it was to make it. I mean, you can't even get this fabric around here!"

Sasuke knelt down, "We'll we can't just take her in right away, they'll think we did it. And we don't want them to follow us, we've got a rep. to uphold. Were also not the best to go into town noticeably."

Ino nodded, "My guess, is we take her back and wait until she wakes up. I'll go make room at the hide-out. Okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. She waved and then ran into the forest. Sasuke examined the girl, she was beautiful, but he would die before letting anyone know that's what he was thinking. Beauty may be one thing, but usually girls like her don't have much going on in the attic or were completely annoying.

He idly glanced at her body. She didn't seem harmed at all, so she didn't struggle when she was taken. He idly wondered if it was an ambush.

"Check the area. I don't think those kidnappers are gone yet." muttered Sasuke. "Lure them out if you have to."

Naruto sighed, "The fun part…yay." he whispered unenthusiastically.

The pink haired girl stirred, both of them glanced at her. Her eyes opened, revealing deep emerald eyes under thick black eyelashes. Her face looked soft and innocent as she blinked a couple of times. Naruto knelt down on the other side of her.

She blinked several more times, before either guys could say anything, she bolted up right. Realization hitting her like a ton of hard bricks. Her hand flew to their faces in a hard, loud and swift slap.

She got both in one motion. She recoiled from them, her face harboring fear and anger. She pointed an angry white gloved finger at them.

"_SAVAGES_!" she yelled. "How _dare_ you watch a Princess with your…your perverted eyes? I am not a doll to be watched, I am a Princess!" She placed her gloved hands pressed on her bare cleavage.

They blinked and glared at her. Sasuke stood up, ignoring the 'Princess' and her angry rambling. He glanced down at Naruto, his cheek still red, "Never mind. I'll go lure them away…you." he glared at her.

She winced but kept her composure, glaring just as hard back at him. "You take care of her." with that, he left them. Naruto glanced at her and sighed.

"What am I suppose to do?" he cried out loud throwing his hands up.

She slowly inched her way away. Naruto noticed and stood up, taking steps towards her. She raised a hand to stop him, when he didn't, she swung her raised hand back and forth.

"I command you to _stop_!" she yelled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and took hold of her hand. She gasped and snatched her hand from his touch, acting like she had just touched a grimy slimly object.

"You are _not_ to touch a Princess without her permission or unless told otherwise!" she gritted, "Such manners, my gosh." she mumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sorry your _Majesty_, but duties call." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked as he picked her up. She pounded his back with her fists and kicked her legs out.

"Why I never-unhand me you brute! This is _no_ way to treat one such as myself! You will see what happens when the king gets told!" When Naruto didn't listen, she pouted her bottom lip. "…I am very capable of walking you know, _UNHAND ME_!" she gritted. She pushed against him, wanting him to let her go.

"You will pay for this you know!" she yelled. "Never in all my years have I been treated like this! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're the Princess." he muttered. "I can't take much more of this!" he shouted.

"Ha! You? What about me? I'm the one who has been stuffed into a very uncomfortable sack and then hosted over the shoulder like some…mere object of no value! And now, I'm in the forest, who knows how far from home, in the arms of a stranger and possible headed off to see more strangers whom lack manners towards royalty!" she sighed loudly, "_and _I'm kidnapped _twice_! And you talk about how you can't handle it, _so _rude. Are you listening to me? THIS IS UNDIGNIFIED!" Sakura continued to yell, her hands pounding his back again as she kicked out.

He rolled his eyes, "Time for a nap." he muttered. He put his hands into a hand signal.

Sakura glanced at him, "What did you-yawn-…say?" she slowed down as the sky began to rain feathers. It tickled her senses and before she knew it, she was asleep. Naruto sighed relieved.

"Thank the cosmos…" he murmured, "Who can ever stand a whiny Princess who blabs on and on and on about not respecting her?"

* * *

Kabuto growled and hit the tree nearby. He glared at the two buffoons he called partners. "You idiots!" he yelled, "How could you let them get away?"

The two partners glanced at the ground in utter embarrassment and shame. Kabuto ran a hand through his sliver hair, pushing his glasses up his nose, he sighed.

"If there is anyone to blame, it'll be your heads Lord Orochimaru will get." he gritted. The two men gulped and Kabuto sighed again.

"We can't just leave now…they'll think it's suspicious and hunt us down…" He smirked and spun on the two men. They glanced at him curiously and back at each other.

"Sorry men, but one of you has to die…" Kabuto drew a blade and walked towards them. Each taking a step back when he advanced with two steps. Kabuto's reflection in the blade smirked as he lunged towards them.

* * *

Sasuke jumped to the next tree, finding it the tallest, he began to climb higher until he was near the top as he could go. His cheek still burned from the smack the princess gave him, but he ignored the pulsing pain and refrained from touching it.

It had been the first time a woman struck him. Not even Ino, the loud mouth moody one had so much as dared to lay a hand on him in punishment. He furrowed his brow and glanced around.

The sun was working down the horizon and he didn't see any movement close towards them and the village seemed easy, obvious still not in panic over it's Princess…yet. Feeling that there was no lead anywhere, he took a right step off the branch, the feel of air rushed all around him as he fell from the tall tree.

His hands still placed on the tree as gravity acted upon his body. Taking a small dagger from his back pocket, he plunged it in the tree with force. It immediately slowed his once fast speed and Sasuke stopped a few feet above the ground.

Sasuke swung his body and pushed off the tree, taking his dagger out and back flipping to his feet. Shoving his dagger back into keepings, he jogged into the forest, the most dense part of it towards their hide out. The place that even when being thoroughly searched was never discovered.

He jumped onto a tree and placed his middle and thumb into his mouth and blew, creating a loud ear piercing whistle that could be mistaken as a bird singing its heart out from miles away. After he whistled the message of all clear around his area, he heard a response.

Sasuke gave a nod and continued. The others were safe and haven't seen a lead anywhere, he was free to come back. Jumping towards the other tree he made his venture back to the hideout.

* * *

Naruto shifted the Princess, whom still remained nameless, over his shoulder. He heard Sasuke's whistle and rolled his eyes. He was so glad that he was done with his duty, as for Naruto…he had to deal with the Princess and now carry her with all her heavy and in the way dress.

He had the biggest urge to rip the bottom part of the dress that kept slapping him in the face every time the wind wanted to blow upon them. He heard the Princess snore lightly, she was really clocked out, she hadn't woken up when he sneezed.

Or when the owl hooted it's heart out. Or when Sasuke did that loud whistle…Of course, he didn't think he would wake either, although he had been trained to wake during whistles. A habit now, it was like hearing a sentence now.

A screaming, shrieking, or at times, siren of messages and sentences. He saw the two twin trees that meant the entrance to the hideout. He picked up his walking pace and began to jog, passing the trees, it came into a slight clearing.

From above, it was only a clearing by a little, the leaves and such forming like a dome above them from prying flying mechisums that wanted to expolit them. The center was the center. A series of cabins in a semi circle.

At least five wooden cabins that held four to five residents in each. A water well near the entrance and a small circle in the middle, it was to explain missions, plans, or give missions. At times for recreation, it was used to tell stories and such.

The first house, that was the center of the semi circle, was the main house. That's where Sasuke, Naruto, and two others resided in. They were the founders of the group, the Rebels of Konoha. R.O.K as Naruto liked to refer it as.

The last house on the right, was the empty house. It was used for Medical purposes mostly. It held food and was at times used for eating in or hold meetings in. It depended really. The group also had, what they called it spies in the village.

They were all adults and friends with the two remaining adults with them, they gave them most information and supplies when they ran low. It was thanks to them all that the group R.O.K was even formed.

Naruto pursed his lips together, sucking in a breath, he blew out, forming a loud whistle for himself.

After he was done, Ino came out from the medical cabin, a piece of bread in her hands. Two other girls followed her, a shy pale petite girl with dark short hair and the other was a taller older girl with brown hair fashionably up in two side buns. Ino gave them a curt nod and the oldest walked over to Naruto.

"So…" she murmured taking the Princess. "She's still asleep?"

Naruto blushed, "Er, well…you see…I sort of put a jutsu spell on her…"

The brown haired girl narrowed her eyes Naruto put his hands up in defense, "TenTen, no! You see, she was talking and screaming way too much and it got annoying! So I…shut her up…"

"With a jutsu?" she asked, she sighed, "Alright…I'll forgive. But next time, only perform jutsus when in trouble! Not when you feel someone's annoying…trust me, if I did that…you'd be asleep twenty four-seven!"

Naruto glared, "Haha TenTen." he rolled his eyes, "Oi, Ino, has Sasuke come back?"

Ino shook her head, "Nope, so you should go tell Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei! I'll take care of the Princess."

Naruto gave a nod and waved a thanks to her. She nodded and walked inside after TenTen walked in with her. Sasuke jumped through the entrance. Finding that it was now dark and small lanterns of fireflies, surprisingly it did serve as good lights, hung on every cabin and around some random locations.

Raising his arms to in the air, he let out a short yawn and walked to the main cabin that was his home. Entering, he noticed Naruto making notes. The sliver haired adult in the other corner reading privately and the other brown haired adult add just checking through books.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka." he greeted with a stifled yawn. "Is the Princess in the medical cabin?"

Naruto gave a nod, "Yeah-huh." he murmured.

"Good to see your alright Sasuke." said Kakashi, the sliver haired adult. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in response and crossed the room.

"Any information on the town?" asked Sasuke.

The brown haired adult, Iruka shook his head a no. "Were planning on sending scouts to check it out, besides, were running low on food anyway."

Sasuke nodded and entered his room. Laying on his bed, or rather, the small mat with a blanket and pillow, he stared at the ceiling. Idly wondering about the Princess. His mind wondered over the slap she had given him as a 'thanks' to her rescuing.

His hand went to his cheek and he glared. Rolling over, he blew out his candle and shut his eyes.

* * *

Kabuto stalked towards the castle, night time had now engulfed the land and it couldn't have played out better in his mind. Only one 'guard' followed him now, the other one's blood tainted his clothes and skin, making it seem like he had just been in battle.

He constantly ripped at his clothes and smeared berry juice all over. He also gave cuts to his upper arms with his blade, not that it wasn't already blood coated. He finally made it to the castle gates and huffed. Putting on his battle brave face he began to limp.

The king was seated at his throne, idly glancing out the huge windows that had mysterious drawings on them from way back whence. Orochimaru was standing coolly next to him. The king turned to him.

"Orochimaru, do you think Sakura's alright with that Sir Kabuto?"

Orochimaru gave a curt nod, "Why yes, your majesty. He seemed so confident, I just hope they are quite alright. Or perhaps, Sakura has really taken a liking to him."

The king mused over it for a couple of minutes and sighed. He was just about to summon the guards to go out and search for his daugther and her suitor when Kabuto stumbled in.

He was practically dragged there by the guards as 'help' the guards made sure to stay in the room. The king arose from his seat. Orochimaru silently glaring at Kabuto.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" he thought in utter disgust.

Kabuto looked away and towards the ground, "King…I'm am…sorry!" he pleaded, "I-I couldn't hold them back, there were too many! All attacking…they took her!" Kabuto punched the ground, "They _took_ her!"

The King's face seemed to grow pale at the short story. After a minute or two, Orochimaru stepped forward for the King.

"Search the town, put up posters, send out messages, search the area!" he yelled.

The King sat down, "Orochimaru. Call the medics and take care of this…brave lad."

Orochimaru nodded and walked down the short steps to Kabuto. Orochimaru smirked at him and Kabuto only smirked with his eyes.

"_All according to plan." _

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!" Sakura shook her head back and forth and looked away. Her hands across her chest protectively as she scowled. "_To hell with emotions I can not still be in this…this disrespectful place_!" she thought.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's _just_ until we get you back to your castle, your highness!"

Sakura glared at her, "I do not wear things _you_ command." she sneered. "I am a Princess and should be dressed in fine fabrics not…_makeshift_."

Ino clutched her fists and slowly let out a slow breath, "Listen…would you rather be in that hot dress, getting sweaty, or would you rather be clean and dress into something new?"

Sakura kept her glare steady, "No." she answered, "I will not. So take it away from me. I'd rather die in my own wardrobes than in your…hideous fashion. Maybe than upon discovering my corpse they could tell that I was of _royalty_…"

Sakura had stretched the word as if she were talking to someone who was dumb and didn't understand the word at all, or, for that matter, didn't know the English language at all. Ino deadpanned, staring with her eyes that were as calm as she seemed.

With a huge breath, Ino let out a wail of anger. "AAAHHH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sakura just stared, the noise that flew from the blond girls mouth piercing her ears but she wasn't about to let on that it was killing her. Otherwise they'd do it more often. She kept her stare locked on her frame as she continued to yell or rather screech at the top of her lungs. Sakura's eyes winced every so often as she continued on a streak of no air, the girls face turning slightly red.

"_Mother would be proud_." thought Sakura to herself. "_Mother would be proud! A Princess does not give or show weakness…you had already shamed your name early with your temper mental boundaries…regain your composure!_"

Thinking things over, it was like she was hearing her mother's voice again. Within her own head like some record that was held on repeat. All the lessons she had taught her seemed to come back and she sat still, her hands placed peacefully on her lap as she continued to stare at the screaming girl. Sakura's eyes and face placid, looking very highly.

Five people burst into the medical cabin in such a rush, all their faces were slightly red and their breath was abnormal, they had all obviously ran to see what was wrong. It seemed like an eternity for the both of them, waiting for someone else to come by.

Sakura recognized two of the people in the group. The two perverts, as she referred to them as. The raven haired one and the ungrateful disrespectful blond boy. There were two girls in the door way as well, accompanied by two other boys.

None appealed to her whatsoever. The screaming girl stopped her yelling and she huffed angrily. Turning, she threw her hands up in the air.

"This is _horrible_!" she yelled, "She is intolerable!"

Sakura glared at her, "Excuse me?" she asked her face surprisingly still placid, despite the tone of voice, "That is no way to talk about a Princess! Especially while in her prescience!"

They stared at her and than to blond girl, "What's wrong, Ino?" asked one of the girls, a brown haired one.

Ino pointed a finger at Sakura, "She won't change her clothes because they're not royal material!"

They all stared at her, thinking that she burst for something so dumb. "_And_, she insulted me! Calling these clothes hideous and…she's sneering with her royal attitude!"

The brown haired girl sighed, "Um, Ino?" she asked, "If she doesn't want to change…she doesn't have to."

Sakura smiled lightly, "Thank you. Your gradification is much admired Miss."

The girl blushed slightly, "Er-yeah." Ino's mouth was hanging wide open as she stared at her so called friend in disbelief. The rest of the strangers seemed to get movement back into their limps and began to walk out of the door.

Sakura narrowed her eyes again, "Excuse me." she raised her voice, as they stopped and looked at her. "I did not dismiss you! Please learn to respect me as I am. I do not live in the Castle because I'm a maid…"

They stood at the door way, still staring at her. She stopped glaring and gave a nod, "You are all dismissed." Slowly, they all filed out of the room. Including the girl, Ino.

With a slight close of the door, Sakura was left alone. Just how she liked it.

* * *

**a/n: hehe, sure Sakura seems like a total rich snob...but she won't be like that for long...it's just how shes use to acting...R&R sorry i haven't updated, hopefully i'll update more on this one:) see ya! **


End file.
